dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pangali (3.5e Race)
=Pangali= Summary::Descendents from primates, Pangali are animalistic creatures with ape-like complexion. Personality Possessing of a closely knit familial society, pangali function pretty much like advanced species of Homonidae. They have a powerful sense of morality and community that sees them and their loved ones through any challenges they face. They are reasonably benevolent and wise in their dealings, and tend to attempt coexisting with other races under the modicum of live and let live; a lessen that many more advanced societies have already forgotten. Physical Description Pangali (single form; pangal) look very much like slightly further-anthropomorphized common chimpanzees, although sporting a slightly thicker coat of dark fur that covers their entire bodies, save for their hands, feet and face. Males are substantially larger than their female counterparts and can get up to about five and a half feet, weighing in at an average of about 135 pounds. Pangali can walk on two limbs for periods of time, but often prefer to walk on their feet and the knuckles of their hands. Even when they walk upright, they have a hunched posture. Pangali are physically quite a lot more powerful than their human counterparts. Relations Pangali do not tend to interact very much with other races, as they are often living in wild areas impermissible to those with higher norms of society. Although generally willing to be hospitable, it does not take much abuse for a cultural or verbal misunderstanding to create distrust. The feeling is often mutual. Being reasonably primitive as a fledgling race of sentient primates, their still developing intelligence is still sub-par and can cause them to be looked down upon. In many cases, pangali are considered as mere animals, and their territories trespassed upon without consideration otherwise. This behavior easily breeds distrust, but despite this, pangali aggression in any form other than for self-defense is reasonably rare. When threatened, they use anything they can get their hands on in their defense, and some of them are known to employ manufactured weapons instead of their powerful slam attacks. Alignment Palngali are often good (any). Lands They inhabit tropical areas, jungles and forests. Religion Still a young race, pangali religion is mostly limited to a mix of ancestral worship and reverence for the Earth Mother, who can grant any two of the following domains to potential clerics; Animal, Earth, Plant and Strength. Language Pangali Names Pangali often give their young names that coincide with some occurrence that happened during the birth. Such names are always in Pangali tongue, certain examples of which are the equivalents of 'morning light' (if the sun was on the rise) or 'angry skies' (if the birth occurred during a lightning storm). Racial Traits * , , , * * * A pangal's base land speed is 30 feet: It also possesses a climb speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex) out to 60 feet. * Racial Hit Dice: A pangal begins with two levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 2d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +2, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +0, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A pangal’s monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 5 × (2 + Int modifier), with a minimum of 5. Its class skills are Balance, Climb, Listen and Spot. * Racial Feats: A pangal’s monstrous humanoid levels give it one feat. * Attack: A pangal possesses a slam attack with a base damage of 1d4. Pangali may even use their slam attack when they are climbing or when their hands are full (i.e., using legs, head, etc). Pangali are treated to not have an off-hand for the purpose of damage with their natural weapons. * Full Attack: A pangal may make up to 2 slam attacks per round. * Polydextrous (Ex): Pangali can use their feet to grasp hold of tools and even weapons, provided they have at least one limb with which to stand on the ground, hang from a branch or latch on a surface with the appropriate Climb or Balance check, although wielding a manufactured weapon with the feet is considered the same as wielding an improvised weapon and is done with a -4 penalty. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Skills: Pangali have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. * Automatic Languages: Pangal. * Bonus Languages: Common, Dwarven, Terran, Goblin, Orc. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race